Niemandsland
Niemandsland auch bekannt als No Man's Land No Man's Land Batman: No Man's Land #0 Hier erfährt der Leser in einem One-Shot, wie Huntress zum neuen Batgirl wurde und was Batman nach dem Erdbeben erlebte. Nachdem Gothams Brücken gesprengt worden waren, vergingen drei Monate ohne ein Lebenszeichen vom Dunklen Ritter. Und so verwandelt sich Huntress in Batgirl, während Batman eine lange Reise macht, die eher nach einer Flucht vor der traurigen Realität aussieht. Doch dann wird er veranlaßt, nach Gotham zurückzukehren.No Law and a New Order Batman: No Man's Land #1 Seit drei Monaten befindet sich Gotham im Ausnahmezustand und ist vom Rest der USA abgeschnitten. Der Dunkle Ritter ist spurlos verschwunden. Die Stadt wurde von rivalisierenden Banden in Sektoren aufgeteilt. Oracle führt Aufzeichnungen über die Zustände in Gotham, die sich von schlimm in Richtung schlimmer entwickeln. Und bedeutet das Erscheinen der Figur im Bat-Kostüm die Rückkehr von Gothams Beschützer, oder trägt jemand anders den Umhang der Fledermaus? Batman: Shadow of the Bat #83 In Teil 2 von "No Law and a New Order" wird ein wenig näher auf den neuen Charakter, das Batgirl, eingegangen. Nachdem Gotham ohne den Dunklen Ritter immer tiefer in den Strudel der Verzweiflung gerät und das "Gesetz" von denen bestimmt wird, die jeweils in den Sektoren der Stadt das Sagen haben, faßt Commissioner Gordon den Plan, mit den noch verbliebenen Angehörigen des GCPD die Stadt zurück zu erobern, Sektor um Sektor. Batman #563 Endlich ist der Dunkle Ritter zurück gekehrt. Wo war Batman in all den Monaten? Und wird er in den verzweifelten Kampf des GCPD gegen die Banden eingreifen, um die Gebiete der Stadt zurück zu gewinnen, in denen sich sowohl das Hauptquartier der Polizei als auch das Heim Oracles befindet? Detective Comics #730 Zum Ende von "No Law and a New Order" kämpft Batman mit Scarface um die Kontrolle seines Sektors und muß schnell erkennen, daß er sich der neuen Art zu denken und zu leben anpassen muß, wenn er die Kontrolle über das von ihm eroberte Gebiet behalten will. In der Zwischenzeit bereiten Commissioner Gordon interne Machtkämpfe im GCPD neue Probleme.Fear of Faith Batman: Legends of the Dark Knight #116 Mit dem Zusammenschluß verschiedener ethnischer und religiöser Gruppen hat sich ein neutraler Sektor gebildet, der von Father Chris, einem der Priester aus Huntress Gemeinde, geleitet wird. Auf Grund ihrer Religion und weil sich die Gemeinschaft in ihrem alten Viertel befindet, hat Huntress versprochen, das Gebiet von Father Chris vor den Übergriffen der feindseligen Nachbarschaft zu schützen. Aber der Druck, der von allen Seiten - auch vom GCPD - auf Father Chris ausgeübt wird, um ihn zu bewegen, eine Position im Kampf um Gotham zu beziehen, ist für den Geistlichen unerträglich. Und als er Scarecrow Asyl gewährt, können seine Probleme eigentlich nur noch größer werden... Batman: Shadow of the Bat #84 Auch in diesem Kapitel ist Scarecrow wieder vertreten, ebenso wie das geheimnisvolle neue Batgirl. Die Lage für Father Chris und das "Ark Project Refugee Center" wird immer bedrohlicher, als die Angriffe sowohl von Außen wie auch von Innen erfolgen. Währenddessen versuchen Batman und Batgirl dem ständigen Anwachsen der Organisation des Pinguins einen Riegel vorzuschieben und befassen sich gleichzeitig mit einer Splittergruppe von ehemaligen Black Mask Ganoven. Batman #564 Scarecrow geht auch im Niemandsland der Betätigung nach, die er am Besten beherrscht: Er verbreitet Angst. Als ein ehemaliges Mitglied der Black Mask während seiner Arbeit für das Flüchtlingsprojekt von Father Chris niedergeschossen wird, tun Batman und Huntress alles in ihrer Macht stehende, um sein Leben zu retten und die wachsende Spannung zwischen dem neutralen Sektor und den angrenzenden Gebieten zu beruhigen. Doch Father Chris muß einen Pakt mit dem Teufel schließen, um unschuldige Leben zu retten, und erkennt dabei nicht, daß bereits einer unter seinem eigenen Dach lebt. Detective Comics #731 Das Flüchtlingszentrum wird von allen Seiten unter Beschuß genommen. Die abtrünnigen, früheren Black Masks, die Männer des Pinguins und das GCPD fallen in das neutrale Gebiet von Father Chris ein. Dutzende unschuldiger Leben stehen auf dem Spiel. Können Batman und Huntress verhindern, daß das Pulverfaß, in das sich der neutrale Sektor verwandelt hat, explodiert? The Batman Chronicles #16 In der Episode "Two Down" entdeckt GCPD Detective Renee Montoya, daß ihr Bruder das Erdbeben überlebt hat und sich wohlbehalten in der Gesellschaft eines "guten Samariters" befindet - Two-Face! In einer weiteren Story versucht ein junges Pärchen in einem Apartment zu überleben, das vormals ein Versteck des Jokers war. Kann das neue Batgirl die beiden retten? Bread and Circuses Batman: Legends of the Dark Knight #117 Batman verlagert die Schlacht um Gotham in die Iceberg Lounge des Pinguin, einer Zufluchtstätte für alle, die eine Ware anbieten können - selbst wenn es sich bei der Ware um das eigene Leben handelt. Zur selben Zeit erleiden Gordon und die Blue Boys, wie sich die Männer des GCPD nennen, erhebliche Verlust bei ihrem Krieg gegen die Banden der Stadt. Auch Batgirl ist wieder mit von der Partie. Batman: Shadow of the Bat #85 Batman muß in der Arena des Pinguins gegen einige besonders üble Kerle antreten. Der Preis für den Sieger: der Weg, auf dem der Pinguin seinen Nachschub von außerhalb Gothams bezieht. Beim GCPD kommt es zu weiteren Verlusten, denn Gordon hat einen Pakt mit dem Teufel geschlossen und muß nun den Preis dafür zahlen. Mosaic Batman #565 Black Mask, einer der Erzverbrecher aus Gotham Citys Unterwelt-Gemeinde, hat sich im Niemandsland völlig verändert. Er führt nun eine Sekte von sich selbstverstümmelnden Wahnsinnigen und versucht, die Stadt zu übernehmen. Die einzigen, die ihm bei seinem Vorhaben im Weg stehen, sind Batman und Batgirl - mit ein wenig Hilfe von Oracle. Aber Oracle hat eine ganz bestimmte Vorstellung von Leuten, die sich ein Kostüm anziehen und sich dann Batgirl nennen. Detective Comics #732 Batman, Oracle und Batgirl kämpfen darum, Black Mask aufzuhalten. Wieviel Blut muß noch vergossen werden, bevor Batman die Black Mask Sekte zerschlagen kann. Und es stellt sich eine möglicherweise noch wichtigere Frage: Wo soll Batman die Kriminellen, die er aufhalten konnte, unterbringen, nun, da Gothams Infrastruktur - und mit ihr die Gefängnisse - nicht mehr existiert? Batman: Legends of the Dark Knight #118 Balance In dieser Geschichte geht es um die Abenteuer, die Alfred Pennyworth im No Man's Land erlebt. An einem Lagerfeuer erzählt er einer Gruppe von Waisen die Geschichte des treuen Dieners Alfred, die große Ähnlichkeit mit seiner Beziehung zum Dunklen Ritter aufweist. Unterdessen erhält Commissioner Gordon Anweisungen von einer schemenhaften Person, auf Grund derer sich sein Vorgehen in Gotham ändern könnte. Batman: Shadow of the Bat #86 Home Sweet Home Eine Bewegende Geschichte von einem tapferen, hartnäckigen alten Mann, der zwischen all den rivalisierenden Banden die Stellung hält und fest entschlossen ist, sein Heim zu verteidigen - das einzige Zuhause, das er jemals besessen hat - das mitten im Herzen vom Niemandsland liegt. Batman #566 The Visitor Superman kommt nach Gotham City und besteht darauf, beim Wiederaufbau der zerstörten Gebäude zu helfen. Aber der Mann aus Stahl muß erkennen, daß mit Superkräften allein den Menschen nicht geholfen werden kann. Detective Comics #733 Crisis of Faith Ein niedergeschlagener Dunkler Ritter, der sich am Rande der Verzweiflung ob der Dinge, die seiner Stadt wiederfahren, befindet, wendet sich ratsuchend an Alfred. Der treue Freund erzählt ihm, wie Batmans Vater, Thomas Wayne, einst gezwungen war, sich zwischen Berufsethik und eigenen Moralvorstellungen zu entscheiden. Wird diese Geschichte eine neue Perspektive für seinen gequälten Sohn bieten? Batman: Legends of the Dark Knight #119 Claim Jumping Spannungen und Rivalitäten, die schon seit langem unter der Oberfläche Gothams brodeln, kommen zum Ausbruch: Batman gegen Two-Face und Gordon und seine "Blue Boys" gegen den Pinguin. Und wer ist die geheimnisvolle Russin namens Echo? Two-Face hat sie aus Blackgate geholt, aber ihre Vergangenheit - und Fähigkeiten - bleibt im Dunklen. Batman: Shadow of the Bat #87 Die erste große Schlacht um Gotham wird ausgefochten. Two-Face verprügelt Batman, während Gordon und seine Truppe weiter in das Gebiet des Pinguins vorrücken. Das neue Batgirl, damit beschäftigt, Batmans Territorium zu verteidigen, steht vor einer qualvollen Wahl. Ihre Entscheidung wird ihre Beziehung zu Batman dramatisch verändern. Batman #567 Mark of Cain Für das neue Batgirl wird es dramatisch. Einer der gefährlichsten Killer wurde ins Niemandsland geschickt, um einen der Bewohner zu ermorden. Die einzige Person, die ihn aufhalten kann, ist eine junge scheinbar stumme Agentin Oracles, die den Killer möglicherweise kennt. Detective Comics #734 Welche Rolle spielt Oracles geheimnisvolle Agentin in den Abenteuern des neuen Batgirls? Die Aufklärung erfolgt, als die Lebensgeschichte der Frau enthüllt wird. Wie empfindet Batman, als er von der neuen Mitspielerin in No Man's Land hört. Und welche Rolle wird sie im Leben des Dunklen Ritters spielen? Robin #67 Robin und Nightwing folgen Batmans Aufruf zu den Waffen und Gotham vom Status des Niemandslands zu befreien. Um in die Stadt zu gelangen, müssen sie einen verlassenen unterirdischen Pfad benutzen und sich gegenüber Gearheads Tag-Team und Tommy Mangles behaupten, um ihr Ziel zu erreichen. The Batman Chronicles #17 Kann der Pinguin das Man-Bat Serum in seinen Besitz bringen? Als Man-Bats Frau, Francine Langstrom, außer sich vor Angst im No Man's Land ihren Sohn sucht, führt ihre verzweifelte Suche sie zum Pinguin. Einziges Tauschobjekt, das sie besitzt und für das sie den Aufenthaltsort ihres Sohnes erfahren kann, ist das Man-Bat Serum. Wieviel ist Batmans wahre Identität in einer Welt wert, in der solche banalen Dinge wie frisches Obst nahezu unbezahlbar sind? Die Antwort darauf wird in einer weiteren Story gegeben. Batman: Legends of the Dark Knight #120 Assembly Der Kampf um die Befreiung Gothams gelangt an einen entscheidenden Wendepunkt. Der Dunkle Ritter entfremdet sich immer mehr denen, die ihm einst vertrauten - unter ihnen auch Robin, Nightwing und Oracle. Nachdem er das neue Batgirl demaskiert und sie durch eine andere Heldin ersetzt hat, ruft er Azrael an seine Seite. Nun muß er das Vertrauen seiner früheren Freunde wieder aufbauen und ihre Fähigkeiten effektiv für seinen Plan, die Kontrolle über Gotham zurück zu erlangen, einsetzen. Fruit of the Earth Batman: Shadow of the Bat #88 Seit Gotham im Ausnahemezustand ist, hat Poison Ivy die Kontrolle über den Robinson Park und verwandelte ihn in ein botanisches Eden. Doch nun ist Clayface in den Park eingedrungen und droht, Ivys Paradies zu zerstören. Batman und Robin müssen in aller Heimlichkeit etwas aus dem Park zurückholen, das möglicherweise der Schlüssel zum Beenden der fatalen Situation bedeuten könnte. Batman #568 Batman und Robin stehen Clayface und Poison Ivy gegenüber. Nachdem sie sich den Zugang zum Robinson Park erkämpft haben, müssen sie nun gegen Clayface antreten, um Poison Ivy zu befreien und durch sie die Erlaubnis erhalten, nach einer "Bathöhle", die tief in Ivys Paradies versteckt ist, zu erhalten. Detective Comics #735 Batman und Robin müssen mit Clayface um das Leben Ivys kämpfen. Gothams Zukunft hängt vom Ausgang dieser Kraftprobe ab. Einem Ausgang, den nicht alle beteiligten in einem Stück erleben. Wird es Batman gelingen, den Schlüssel zu gewinnen, der das Ende des Niemandslands für Gotham bedeuten würde? Batman: Legends of the Dark Knight #121 Power Play Batman kämpft mit Mr. Freeze um eine Kraft-Quelle im No Man's Land. Freeze versucht seinen Aktionsradius vom Kraftwerk Gothams bis Chinatown und darüber hinaus auszudehnen, um die Stadt in ein noch größeres Desaster zu stürzen. Aber der Dunkle Ritter hat andere Pläne und das ganze endet in ein explosiven Konfrontation. Batman: Shadow of the Bat #89 The King Batman sucht im Niemandsland nach dem sagenhaften "König von Gotham". Der geheimnisvolle Mann ist verschwunden und das Leben dutzender bedürftiger Kinder steht auf dem Spiel. Wie kann der Dunkle Ritter jemanden finden, der möglicherweise nicht mal existiert? Batman #569 I Cover the Waterfront Das neue Batgirl steht im Mittelpunkt des Geschehens, als sie überraschend von Batman einen Auftrag von großer Dringlichkeit für No Man's Land erhält. Ihre Aufgabe: Eine Tankstelle und deren Besitzer vor Ganoven und Banden zu schützen, die die Benzintanks zu ihrem eigenen Gebrauch übernehmen wollen... und das Benzin stellt für die kranken und verletzten Einwohner der Stadt eine wichtige Energiequelle dar, um zu überleben. Detective Comics #736 Homecoming Der Mann, der einst Batmans Rückgrat brach, ist nach Gotham zurückgekehrt. Bane ist wieder in der Stadt, doch aus welchem Grund? Batman weiß es nicht, aber er wird nicht zögern, es herauszufinden. Batman: Legends of the Dark Knight #122 Low Road to Golden Mountain Entsetzlich - selbst für die Verhältnisse im No Man's Land - ist diese Geschichte. Der Dunkle Ritter betritt die verwüstete Chinatown, um herauszufinden, warum dieser Stadtteil plötzlich, im Gegensatz zum nahezu stromlosen Rest der Stadt, über Elektrizität verfügt. Die Spur führt zu einer neuen Bande, die von Lynx geführt wird, und einem Geheimnis, das vielleicht mehr birgt, als Batman ertragen kann. Batman: Shadow of the Bat #90 Batman und Lynx verbünden sich, um die Kinder des No Man's Land zu retten. Der Dunkle Ritter braucht Verbündete, denn er muß einen Krieg gegen Jade Faced Wu und die "Fäuste des himmlischen Glückstreffers" führen. Werden die Fähigkeiten der beiden ausreichen, um die Leben zu retten, die Wu im Niemandsland gestohlen und zerstört hat? Batman: Harley Quinn Seit Gothams Untergang hat sich der Joker relativ ruhig verhalten... aber das ändert sich, als die frühere Arkham-Ärztin Harleen Quinzel, die sich nun Harley Quinn nennt, den Clownprinzen des Verbrechens aufsucht, um ihn wieder an die Spitze zu bringen. Als jedoch für Harley die ungleiche Partnerschaft schwierig wird, kann sie Poison Ivys Hilfe gewinnen. Und nun müssen der Joker und Batman lernen, daß sich Harley nicht länger herum schubsen läßt... The Code Batman #570 Harley Quinn kehrt genau in dem Augenblick zurück, als der Joker das Gebiet zweier rivalisierender Banden übernimmt. Während sie eine Philosophie, genannt "Der Code", benutzt, um Ereignisse nach ihren Wünschen zu beeinflussen, unternimmt der Joker einen Zug, der droht, das Kräfteverhältnis in Gotham aus dem Gleichgewicht zu bringen und das Niemandsland für immer zu verändern. Detective Comics #737 Harley Quinn, der Joker und Huntress treffen aufeinander. Während die politische Kampagne des Jokers droht, die sogenannte Gesellschaft des "No Man's Land" in einen Zustand von Anarchie zu führen, beteiligen sich Huntress und Billy Petits Bande von ehemaligen Polizeibeamten an dem Getümmel. Aber sie haben niemals mit jemandem wie Harley Quinn gerechnet, die es gar nicht mag, wenn sich irgend jemand zwischen sie und den Joker stellt. The Batman Chronicles #18 Im MASH (Mobile Army Surgical Hospital) - Bezirk versucht Dr. Leslie Thompkins ein neutrales Krankenhaus für alle Kranken und Verletzten der Stadt aufrechtzuerhalten. Aber die Ruhe ihres Bezirks wird gestört, als ein blutüberströmter Mr. Zsasz zu ihr gebracht wird. Als dann auch noch Batman, Killer Croc, Huntress und Batgirl auftauchen, wird es eine explosive Mischung. Underground Railroad Batman: Legends of the Dark Knight #123 Bock kehrt in seine alte Wohngegend im No Man's Land zurück. Er will das Gebiet vor den Territoriumskämpfen schützen, aber als einige Kinder tödlich erkranken, muß "Hardback" den Pinguin um Hilfe bitten. Und dann gibt es noch einen geheimnisvollen Mann namens "Tubman", der möglicherweise den Schlüssel zur Flucht aus Gotham in Händen hält. Batman: Shadow of the Bat #91 Robin und Bock finden Tubman und die versteckte Bahnstrecke, die aus Gotham hinaus führt. Es ist ein Rennen gegen die Zeit, um das Leben der Kinder der Stadt zu retten. Unglücklicherweise will einer der Männer des Pinguin, Angel, und seine militante Motorradgang Bock töten, koste es, was es wolle. Goin' Downtown Batman #571 Die Lage im Niemandsland nähert sich dem Siedepunkt, als Two-Face, Pinguin und Bane aufeinander treffen. Während Two-Face mit den vereinten Kräften der Demonz und Eightballs einen Krieg anzettelt, bittet der Pinguin Batman um Hilfe, um die Wahrheit über die Gebietskriege zu erfahren. Bane plant bei seiner Rückkehr, den Dunklen Ritter bei seiner Suche nach Mitteln, um Gotham zu retten, zu stören. Detective Comics #738 In den Straßen der Stadt kämpfen Batman, Robin und der Pinguin, um Two-Face zu retten. Während Two-Face den Zorn der Banden zu spüren bekommt, plant Bane, die Zukunft Gothams entgültig zu zerstören. Batman: Legends of the Dark Knight #124 Captain of Industry Es gehen gewaltige Veränderungen in der Machtverteilung des No Man's Lands vor. Als Batman und das neue Batgirl versuchen, die Wahrheit über eine Pipeline, die aus der Stadt führt, herauszufinden, scheint ein einfacher Mann, der Lebensmittel und Geheimnisse verkauft, zum mächtigsten Mann der Stadt zu werden. Batman: Shadow of the Bat #92 Superman kehrt ins Niemandsland zurück. Verkleidet als Clark Kent betritt der Mann aus Stahl die Überreste Gothams und erkennt die Bedrohung durch Pettit und seine Starken Männer, die mit extremen Mitteln versuchen, Gotham zurück zu gewinnen. Wird Batmans Einmischung eine neue Ära für das World's Finest Team einläuten - und die Erlösung für das No Man's Land? Jurisprudence Batman #572 James Gordon wird in den Straßen der Stadt von Two-Face angegriffen. Renee Montoya und ihre Familie befinden sich schon in seiner Gewalt, nun entführt Two-Face auch noch den Commissioner. Derweil stört Batman die geheimen Verhandlungen, die der Pinguin mit einer geheimnisvollen Person führt. Detective Comics #739 Two-Face stellt James Gordon vor Gericht. Die Anklage: Pflichtversäumnis gegenüber der Stadt. Richter und Staatsanwalt: Two-Face. Verteidiger: Harvey Dent. Und wenn Gordon schuldig gesprochen wird, lautet die Strafe: der Tod. Batman: Legends of the Dark Knight #125 Die lang erwartete Auseinandersetzung zwischen Jim Gordon und dem Dunklen Ritterfindet statt. Nachdem Gordon Batman, der seiner Meinung nach Gotham in seiner schwersten Stunde im Stich gelassen hatte, des Verrats für schuldig erklärte, war der Held für ihn abgeschrieben und er ging jedem Versuch, eine Versöhnung herbeizuführen, aus dem Weg. Nun ist der Dunkler Ritter entschlossen, das Vertrauen seines alten Freundes um jeden Preis zurückzugewinnen, auch, wenn das bedeutet, daß er Gordon seine wahre Identität enthüllen muß. Batman: Shadow of the Bat #93 Batman sammelt alle verfügbaren Kräfte für die entgültige Schlacht, um das No Man's Land zu erlösen.Während sich einige Kräfte im ehemaligen Gotham auf Krieg vorbereiten, wird die Identität des geheimnisvollen Wohltäters, der möglicherweise hinter dem geplanten Wiederaufbau der Stadt steckt, enthüllt. Batman #573 Shellgame! Weitere Details über den Wohltäter werden enthüllt. Wird sich die geheimnisvolle Gestalt als Batmans größter Feind in diesem Jahr erweisen? Der Aufbau von Gotham zwingt den Joker und Harley Quinn, wieder ins Rampenlicht zu treten und die Versuche zu Gothams Rettung zu sabotieren, während Petit und der Starke Mann Vorbereitungen treffen, mit ihren eigenen extremen Methoden die Stadt zu schützen. Detective Comics #740 Der Joker und Harley Quinn setzen alles daran, Gothams Auferstehung zu verhindern. Ihr Gewaltakt fordert den Wohltäter auf, seine ultimative Waffe zum Einsatz zu bringen. Huntress stellt mittlerweile ihr Bündnis mit Petit in Frage, da sein Wahnsinn immer mehr zunimmt. Batman: Legends of the Dark Knight #126 Endgame Das Ende des No Man's Land wird von dem Geräusch von Hubschraubern über der belagerten Stadt angekündigt. Billy Petit regiert sein Territorium mit eiserner Faust. Er betrachtet jeden, der es verlassen will, als Verräter. Huntress und Hugh Foley versuchen, Petit dazu zu bringen, seinen festen Griff ein wenig zu lockern, aber er weigert sich, ihnen Gehör zu schenken. Jim Gordon ist offiziell wieder als Commissioner von Gotham ins Amt gesetzt worden. Lt. Sarah Essen-Gordon befördert Rene Montoya für ihren Einsatz und ihre Leistungen, die weit über das übliche Pflichtbewußtsein hinaus gehen. Batman wird von bösen Vorahnungen geplagt, als Oracle die Spur des Jokers verliert. Er ruft sein Team zusammen, um den Wahnsinnigen zu suchen. Betrübt wegen des Endes des No Man's Land tüftelt der Joker einen Plan aus, der ihm einen letzten Sieg bringen soll. Mit einem Angriff auf Pettit während dieser mit seinen Leuten Weihnachten feiert, meldet er sich zurück. Batman #574 Am Weihnachtsabend wüten der Joker und Harley, doch Batman ist nicht da, um sie aufzuhalten. Als ihr Plan, die Zukunft Gothams zu zerstören, auffliegt, ist nur Huntress zugegen, um das Clownpaar des Verbrechens aufzuhalten. Unglücklicherweise muß sie sich ihren Weg zum Joker erst freikämpfen. Detective Comics #741 Batman und sein Team startet einen unaufhaltsamen letzten Angriff gegen den Joker. Durch das entschlossene Opfer einer einzelnen Person wird die Zukunft Gothams gesichert, aber wird es auch Batman helfen? Batman: Shadow of the Bat #94 Das Ende des No Man's Land dient der Vorbereitung auf die Zukunft von Gotham City... Batman: No Man's Land Gallery #1 Einige der besten Comic-Zeichner - unter ihnen Jim Lee - zeigen ihre Ansichten vor dem Hintergrund von Gothams Zerstörung. Mit dabei die KÜnstler Jason Pearson (Young Justice vs. Ferak), Mike Deodato, Jr. (Superman vs. Mister Freeze), Tony Harris und Jim Royal (Batman), ChrisCross (Robin and das neueBatgirl), Damion Scott und Robert Campanella (das neue Batgirl), John Stanisci und Klaus Janson (Huntress und Scarecrow), und Dale Eaglesham und Sean Parsons (Batman, Oracle und Huntress). Außerdem Pinups von Scott McDaniel, Alex Maleev, Rick Burchett, Darick Robertson, John Buscema, Greg Land, Roger Robinson, Paul Ryan u.v.m. Quellen Batmans.de Kategorie:Storylines